


A List Of Rules, Established as I Go

by everywildthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A List Of Rules, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everywildthing/pseuds/everywildthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean are both making lists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Personal Space and Touching

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17190) by coffeeandcheesecake.tumblr.com. 
  * Inspired by [this post too](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17189) by coffeeandcheesecake.tumblr.com. 



Castiel

 

Castiel used his grace to transport himself into the Winchester’s motel, little notebook heavy in his pocket. He found himself standing at the foot of one of the beds, near Sam. Sam was sitting up in bed, his hair messy from sleep. Castiel thought Sam needed a haircut. Wasn’t that what humans did when their hair got that long? Or maybe it was a mark of a warrior. But Dean didn’t have long hair, and Dean was definitely a warrior. Castiel pushed those thoughts aside when he heard the familiar, “Where the hell have you been, Cas?” that always came after Dean got over the initial shock of an angel zapping into his motel. “I’ve been away.” Castiel answered, figuring this was obvious. He wasn’t sure why Dean was asking if the answer was that obvious. Or maybe it wasn’t, to humans. He still had to figure them out. “Away where?” Dean asked, walking over to Castiel and patted his shoulder after a moment. “In Heaven, Dean, where else would I be?” Castiel asked, honestly wondering where Dean assumed he would be. “I don’t know!” Dean exclaimed as Castiel took a step closer to Dean, ignoring everything but the lines that creased the corners of his eyes when he smiled, his full lips, and those green eyes. He furrowed his eyebrows, wondering how someone could be so beautiful and hate themselves as much as Dean. “Dude. Personal space.” Dean grunted, taking a step back. “Oh, yes, sorry, I forgot.” Castiel said, not really meaning it. Once Dean and Sam had their backs turned, he dug out the little notebook. He flipped to the first page and jotted down in scrawling handwriting:

           

  1. Personal space: he is not comfortable with study of the intricacies of his face.



 

Dean

 

Dean had only woken up a few minutes ago. He had fallen asleep in his clothes, sitting at the table and trying to find any hint of where Cas might be. “Where the hell have you been?” he asked, wondering where his angel could have gone, what was more important than taking care of him. He walked over to where Cas was, planning on hugging him but going for a safe pat on the shoulder instead. “I’ve been away.” Cas’ answer came as a surprise, due to Dean getting lost in his thoughts, debating where he was allowed to touch Cas. “Away where?” he asked, since Cas had been gone for over a week. He had missed him more than he’d like to admit. “In Heaven, Dean, where else would I be?” Dean felt stupid once Cas answered, once again thinking he was too stupid to keep up with him. “I don’t know!” he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. He watched as Castiel took a step forward and started to stare at him. It made Dean slightly uncomfortable, the way Cas seemed to be taking him apart piece by piece. In the end, he put a hand on the front of Cas’ shoulder and pushed him back. “Dude. Personal space.” he said as he took a step back. He didn’t pay attention to what Cas said after that, turning around and scribbling down something on a piece of paper.

 

  1. When you want to touch him, stick to the shoulder – shoulders are safe.




	2. Dean is not, in fact, Batman.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean laughs and Cas gets mad. Both take something away from it (hopefully).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short, I'll try to have the next one in a few days. Leave comments to let me know how I'm doing and all that. Thanks. :)

Castiel

 

“Hi, I’m Batman.” Dean said, holding his hand out to the beautiful girl in front of him, the smirk that Castiel had come to know and fear on the hunter’s face. “Dean, please stop making these references.” Castiel said, slightly annoyed. He heard the hunter laugh, which annoyed Castiel even more. Dean had been doing this all day, making references and not explaining them to Castiel. He looked at Dean, glaring slightly. “Okay, Cas.” Dean said quickly. Castiel didn’t note on how the hunter had seemed worried when he looked angry. When Dean wasn’t looking, he put another rule in his book, right under the previous one:

2.  When he laughs at you, don’t take it to heart.

 

Dean

“Hi, I’m Batman.” Dean said to the hot blonde near him. She had mentioned liking superheros. The girl barely got the chance to respond before Cas was butting in. “Dean, please stop making those references.” the angel said, sounding annoyed. Dean laughed at Cas’ annoyance and turned around to see just how annoyed he could get. One look at Cas’ face and he was remembering the alleyway. “Okay, Cas.” he said nervously, not wanting to repeat that particular scene. Once the girl was gone, Dean scribbled down his second note on his paper:

2\. Don’t piss him off—REMEMBER THE ALLEY!!


	3. Dean's Baby

Castiel

Castiel was zoned out, not paying attention to Dean as he went on and on about his car to the guy they had met at the gas station. “Only girl who hasn’t screwed me over.” he heard, accompanied with a pat on the Impala’s hood. “Dean, it’s just a car. What’s so special about it?” Castiel asked, not trying to be rude but honestly wondering what made the Impala special. “Don’t you dare say that about my baby.” Dean said, glaring at Castiel. Castiel glared back at him, more from annoyance at how long they had been here than at what Dean had said. Eventually, Castiel gave in. “I apologize, Dean.” he said quietly, taking out his book and scribbling the next rule:

3\. Don’t insult his car.

 

Dean

The man was from Kentucky, here for a car show. Dean wished he could stay for it, but Cas would get mad if they were distracted from what they had to do for something so seemingly silly. “Dean, it’s just a car. What’s so special about it?” Cas interrupted. Dean glared at Cas, the returning glare reminding him of the alleyway again. He held Cas’ stare until the angel gave in, acknowledging the apology with a little nod. Once they were back at the motel, Dean added another rule:

3\. Actually, don’t think about the alley.


End file.
